


Everything is Cake

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki has a baking problem, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Thanos Dies (Marvel), The Cake Is A Lie, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: A 5 +1  showcasing 5 times Thor was annoyed with Loki switching things out for cake...and 1 time he was really glad he did.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Everything is Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



> I blame the recent cake trend on Twitter for this insanity lol

** 1. **

Eight year old Thor looked everywhere in his room for his wooden training sword, but he could not find it. He decided to run to his brother's chambers to see if he'd spotted the item.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he burst through the doors, " have you seen my training sword?".

Without looking up from the book he was reading, he waved a hand and produced the weapon in the air above it.

"You mean this?".

"There it is! Let me have it brother!".

"If you insist," Loki smirked as the sword flew towards Thor and hit him in the face with.....frosting?

It was cake. Loki had hit him in the face with a sword made of cake.

Thor wiped the icing out of his eyes in time to see Loki running out of the room with the actual weapon.

"LOKI!!"

** 2. **

A teenage Thor and Loki were attending a royal ball on Vanaheim with their parents. Thor had been eyeing one of the Vanir girls for most of the night, when he noticed she'd dissapeared around the corner after his brother whispered in her ear. 

"What was that about?" Thor asked once Loki had returned to his side.

"Oh, well it turns out she's got a bit of a crush on a certain prince, so I told her to wait for him out in the garden".

Thor's eyes lit up as he patted his brother on the back before running out of the ballroom. When he got to the gardens, he spotted a female silhouette partially hidden in an alcove. 

Quietly, he snuck up to put his arms around her......and fell face first into a giant lady-shaped cake.

At the sound of giggling, he looked up to see Loki with the girl he was chasing on his arm.

"Brother, what game are you playing?".

"No games, Thor," he said smugly," I said she had a crush on a prince, but I never specified which one".

They walked away laughing, leaving Thor to flail around in the mess.

"DAMMIT LOKI!".

** 3. **

Today was to be a day of glory. Thor would receive the mighty hammer Mjölnir, and finally take his place amongst the warriors of Asgard.

He stepped up to the podium that the hammer was displayed on,and kneeled before it. Odin stood before him, making a grand proclamation to the Asgardian court about his son's ascension to greatness.Afterwards, Thor stood up and reached down to grab Mjölnir's handle.....

And pulled it right off.

Murmurs and gasps surrounded him as the crowd stared at the broken weapon. Odin took a closer look at the handle in his son's hand and burst out laughing before addressing the court.

"It appears that instead of a weapon, my youngest has decided to grace us with his culinary techniques".

Thor turned bright red when he realized that, once again, his brother had pranked him with a cake.

"LOOOOKKKIIII!"

** 4. **

Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three were sitting in a tavern drinking, having just returned from a glorious battle. Thor was in the middle of recounting the details of how he'd defeated the last of the enemy, when the mead he'd been drinking suddenly smooshed into his face.

Loki had switched his drink...with a cake.

Volstagg wiped his finger on the fake mug and tasted it. 

"You know," he said to Loki who was smirking on the other side of the table," if you weren't already a prince, you'd have a glorious career as a baker".

"Alas, my dear Volstagg, it seems only my brother will get to appreciate these confectionery wonders".

Thor just banged his head on the table in frustration.

** 5 . **

Thor was battling his brother on the roof of Stark Tower,desperate get him to see reason.

"Please Loki, give me the sceptre and let's end this madness".

Loki stood still for a moment, contemplating something, before looking up at him.

"Okay".

"Okay?!" Thor asked incredulously.

"Yes," Loki stated calmly before laying the staff down between them, "You're right. Here's the sceptre".

Once Loki teleported away, Thor went to pick up the staff....only to find cake squished between his fingers.

"What the.....OH COME ON!".

** +1 **

"The Tesseract, or your brother's head".

Loki was standing before the Mad Titan on the wreck of  _The Statesman_.  He held out his hand, and a familiar blue cube appeared.

"Let my brother go and it's yours".

"Very well," Thanos replied as he threw Thor at his feet. Loki floated the Tesseract to him before dragging his brother away. 

The Titan went to smash the casing to get to the space stone, but instead of a hard shell his fingers dug into.....cake?!

Thanos looked up in time to see Loki, holding the real Tesseract, give him the middle finger before teleporting himself, his brother, Hulk, and Heimdall out of there.

Before he could shout his frustration, Ebony Maw looked at him in confusion.

"My lord, why is that substance in your hand beeping?".

Thanos looked at the mess to discover that the cake cube did have something in the middle....a bomb.

"Oh shi..."

Loki and his group landed in Valkyrie's escape pod just in time to witness the explosion. 

Thor gave a pained laugh before grasping his brother into a tight hug.

"Loki, you beautiful baking genius, you did it!".

"Yes well," Loki wheezed as Thor kept crushing him," couldn't let that bastard kill my favorite oaf, now could I?".

Thor pulled back to look at Loki thoughtfully.

"Could I ask one thing of you?".

"What's that?".

"Next time, just make pie".

Loki's resulting laughter kept a smile on Thor's face the entire way back to Earth.


End file.
